


Christmas Elf

by zebraljb



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando tries to cheer Sean up at the holidays without making himself look the fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE CHRISTMAS ELF  
One

 

Orlando sighed, dropping his chin into the palm of one hand. He smiled faintly as Dom and Billy tackled Sean to the ground, pinning him and pretending to punch him. He loved this scene; thought it brought out a lot of the Fellowship’s camaraderie as well as providing well-needed comic relief.

“That’s good, but can we do it one more time?” Peter asked, walking over to give Sean some private direction.

“You know, the costume women are going to have your guts for garters,” Viggo commented quietly after sitting down next to Orlando.

“What? Where?” Orlando started to stand, madly searching his costume. He had been very careful to choose a smooth place to sit, with no sharp objects or jagged rocks within at least a yard of him.

“Shh.” Viggo put his hand on Orlando’s knee to keep him from rising. “Not you. Sean.”

“Beanie?”

“Yes. You’re staring holes through him,” Viggo teased, and Orlando turned bright red.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He composed himself, sitting in what he hoped was a serene, elflike manner.

“Remember who you’re talking to,” Viggo said softly, trying to keep their conversation as private as possible in the crowded area. “Who here knows you better than I do, Orlando?”

Orlando frowned. He and Viggo had enjoyed a brief fling during Viggo’s first month in New Zealand, realizing that while the sexual sparks crackled like mad between them, they much preferred a good and solid friendship. Orlando had assumed that his infatuation was well hidden…but then Viggo could always see through him. “You cannot tease me about this, Vig.”

“Ranger’s honor,” Viggo promised, holding up his sword.

Orlando sighed. “He’s amazing, isn’t he? So quiet and contained, and then he becomes Boromir and…rawr.” He made a cat-scratch motion with his hand.

Viggo grinned. “Rawr, huh?” Orlando nodded. “Are you sure it’s Sean you’re after, and not Boromir?”

“I’m not “after” him, Viggo,” Orlando said, annoyed. “I’m not a predator of any sort. You know that. I just really like him. No, that sounds like I’m a fifteen-year-old girl. I admire him. I respect him.”

“You want to shag him from here to Sheffield and back,” Viggo offered. Orlando glared at him. “Am I wrong?”

“Well, no,” Orlando admitted, and Viggo chuckled.

“There’s nothing wrong with any of that, Orlando.”

“Yeah, except, you know, that he’s married and obviously straight.”

“Divorced,” Viggo corrected. “And possibly bi.”

Orlando stared at him. “I’m sorry?”

“We talk a lot, he and I. That happens when you’re the two grown ups in a pile of Hobbits-n-Elf,” Viggo said, earning a slap to the back of his head. “After a few pints, he may have admitted a definite leaning towards his own sex.”

“I almost wish you wouldn’t have told me that,” Orlando moaned, burying his face in his knees. “I did better when I thought I didn’t have a chance.”

“You can’t get him by your usual tarty prancing around,” Viggo said seriously.

Orlando’s head flew up. “Did you just call me a TART?”

“Shh!” Viggo hissed. “Yes, and you know why. I’m not calling you a slut, Orli, I’m just saying that you live your sexual life so casually, like anyone’s good enough. With Sean, he doesn’t want to just be good enough. He wants to be the ONLY one good enough.” Viggo put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder, his eyes kind. “Orlando, Sean’s lonely. I know that for a fact. I also know that for all that you pretend to be the life of the party, you’re lonely, too. You two would be great together, as long as you are really serious about all this.” He squeezed Orlando’s shoulder and stood. “Think about it.”

 

Sean slumped in the booth, arm automatically bending to bring the beer to his lips, though he really wasn’t paying attention. Viggo was doing what he did best: listening. “Like I wouldn’t want to go home, ya know? What the hell was she thinking, taking them to Austria?”

“Maybe they want to ski,” Viggo finally said, wincing at the glare he received. “Sorry. Never mind. What do I know?”

“Merry fucking Christmas,” Sean said with a sigh.

The door to the pub flew open, then slammed closed. Viggo’s eyes widened as he saw Orlando bounce towards them. “Hey, how’s it going?” He flopped onto the booth next to Sean. “Hey, Beanie.”

“Hello, Orlando,” Viggo said with slightly gritted teeth. Now was NOT the time for Orlando to try and flirt with Sean. He caught Orlando’s eye and ever so slightly shook his head.

“Hi, Vig,” Orlando looked at him questioningly, then took a good hard look at Sean. There were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. “Uh, rough day on set? Did they make you die again?” He asked sympathetically, putting a hand on Sean’s leg.

“No, but I feel dead.” Sean twirled the coaster on the table. “My ex is taking my kids to Austria for Christmas…told me it’s really not worth it for me to come home.”

“Can she DO that?” Orlando gasped.

“Apparently.”

Orlando’s touch was gentle as he laid his hand on Sean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate. I know you were looking forward to it.”

Sean shrugged, giving Orlando a brief smile. “Not much I can do about it.”

“You’ll just have to come up with something fun for us to do then,” Orlando said. “I’ll even let you pick.”

Viggo stared. Sean stared. “M’sorry?” Sean finally asked.

“Well, we’ll be here alone for Christmas…I don’t know anyone else that’s really staying around,” Orlando said. “It’s sunny and warm here on Christmas. We could picnic at the beach, or go hiking…it’ll be great.”

“Why aren’t you going home?” Viggo asked finally.

Orlando’s eyes narrowed. He knew Viggo thought he was making it up as he went along. “Well, I know Mum wants me home, but I just didn’t feel like making that long trek for a few short days.” He shrugged bashfully. “I don’t have kids like…like you two, and it’s not the same. I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

“And just what were you going to DO alone here over the holiday?” Sean asked.

“I don’t know. Find a cliff to jump off of, find a plane to chute out of…I hadn’t thought too much about it.”

“I am NOT chuting out of a bloody plane,” Sean snapped, and Orlando grinned.

“I’d never dream of asking you to.” He stood. “You think about it. If you want to get together, that’d be great. I hate to think of you moping about your kids, though I understand. If not, that’s fine, too. See you two tomorrow.” Orlando gracefully loped to the door, channeling more of Legolas than he realized.

The older men watched him go, shaking their heads.

 

The next day, Sean walked up to Orlando, who was standing with Billy and Dom, playing some sort of game involving a rock and a piece of bark. “I think you’re full of it,” Orlando was saying. “You’re making this up as you go along!”

“Dammit, don’t say that so loud,” Billy hissed. “We’re trying to fine tune it so we can teach it to Elijah and tell him it’s an old British holiday tradition.”

“Orlando,” Sean said.

Orlando LOVED the way his name sounded in Sean’s accent. He never heard it enough; Sean usually called him “elf” like most of the others did. “Hey, Sean.”

“Where would we get the food?”

Orlando stared at him. “Huh?”

“Food comes from the ground,” Billy said helpfully.

“Or a tree,” Dom added.

“Or a store,” they said together.

Orlando inwardly winced. He was trying to act more mature, more together, when he saw Sean, and the Hobbits weren’t helping. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“For this beach picnic of yours. It sounds like it might be nice.” Orlando’s smile flashed out, catching Sean unawares. He had never realized how bright Orlando’s smile seemed to make the world around him.

“Beach picnic?” Billy asked.

“You didn’t mention anything to us,” Dom said accusingly.

“Maybe because you two will be thousands of miles away over Christmas, fuck you very much,” Orlando snapped.

“Oh.” Billy blushed.

“I was thinking of getting Food Services to whip us up something that I can keep in my icebox ‘til then,” Orlando said. “Unless you can think of something better.”

“No. That’d be great.” Sean walked away without saying anything more.

“He’s staying here?” Dom asked.

“It didn’t work out at home,” was all Orlando would say.

That night the fantasy was much easier to concoct. The setting was simple…at the beach on their Christmas picnic. Orlando lay on his bed, naked as the day he was born, eyes closed as he slowly fisted his cock. He pictured Sean standing over him, stroking his own cock as his eyes wandered over Orlando. “I’ve wanted you for ages, Orli. Now you’re gonna get every last inch o’ me.” The mere thought of Sean wanting him was enough to make Orlando come hard and fast, head tossing on his pillow.

The phone rang, making him yelp. “H-hello?”

“Orlando? It’s Beanie,” the familiar voice said.

Orlando’s face burned with horrified shame. “Y-yes?”

“Are you okay? You sound out of breath.”

“Fine…just, uh, hurried to the phone.”

“I wanted to thank you for offering to spend the holiday with me. You’re right; when you have children, things are just different. I appreciate you not pressing the issue. It’ll be nice to spend the time with someone special.”

“Oh, well, no problem.” Orlando desperately wanted to ask just how special he was to Sean, but didn’t want to push too hard. “We’ll work out the details next week.”

“Aye. Talk to you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHRISTMAS ELF  
Two

 

Orlando changed clothes three times Christmas morning before finally realizing that it would look completely odd if he showed up for a picnic in clothes he might wear to a club. He finally decided on a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a faded red t-shirt, along with a pair of sandals.

He triple-checked the picnic basket, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. “It’s just Beanie,” he said out loud. “You’re being a crazy git.”

Orlando made sure a large blanket was safely piled around the basket before hopping into his car and heading for Sean’s. He pulled up along the side of the road in front of the tiny house allocated to Sean, and beeped the horn. Sean appeared in the doorway almost immediately, carrying a small cooler. “Fuck,” Orlando whispered to himself. Sean wore a green-grey sweatshirt and jeans, and Orlando knew, even from yards away, that the color of the shirt would bring out Sean’s eyes perfectly. It was going to be a long and literally “hard” day.

“You’re on time. I’m impressed,” Sean said, opening the back door of the car and carefully sliding the cooler onto the backset. “Our beverages,” he explained.

“It’s the Hobbits who make me late all the time. How many times must I tell you blokes that?” Orlando asked, exasperated. Sean chuckled and climbed into the car.

They made small talk as Orlando drove to the coast. Traffic was non-existent, and it didn’t take long to get where he wanted to go. “I don’t think I’ve been here before,” Sean said as Orlando parked the car in a tiny lot.

“I found this once while surfing. I kinda got washed up a bit farther down the beach than I wanted, but in the end it was worth it.” Orlando grabbed the basket and the blanket, while Sean retrieved the cooler. “It’s just a short walk to the sand.”

Sean followed him over a dune or two and down to the beach. “Gorgeous,” he commented, watching the waves break on a natural pier made of stone.

“Yeah,” Orlando said, but his eyes were on Sean. Sean glanced at him, but Orlando quickly busied himself opening the basket and setting out their lunch.

Sean pulled out two bottles of beer and popped the caps. He handed one to Orlando, and held out his own bottle. “To an alternative Christmas.”

“To an alternative Christmas,” Orlando said with a sunny smile. “Much better than the original. Who needs snow?”

“And noise?”

“And commercialism?”

“And family,” Sean said, sighing.

“And stupid traditions like Christmas pies and Father Christmas,” Orlando added quickly.

“And mistletoe,” Sean said, laughing.

“Right.” Orlando forbade himself to think about kissing Sean under mistletoe. “So, dig in.”

“Whose ass did you kiss to get this stuff?” Sean asked, his mouth full of pasta salad.

Orlando blushed a bit. “No one…I asked Charlie in Catering for a special lunch, said it was for you. I think he has a crush on you.”

“I’m sorry, Orlando,” Sean said immediately. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you had to…flirt, to get our lunch.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s how people see me,” Orlando said, taking a big swallow of beer.

“No, it’s not.”

“Get serious, Sean. I know what I am to them. Happy-go-lucky Orli, without a care in the world except where he’s getting off next.” Orlando shrugged. “Oh well.”

“Have you ever tried to prove them wrong?” Sean asked.

“The important people know the truth,” Orlando said simply.

“Right.” Sean looked out at the waves. “A few degrees warmer and we could swim.”

“We could, if you were up to it,” Orlando challenged.

“I don’t know about you, but I neglected to bring trunks,” Sean said.

“You’re telling me you have nothing on under those?” Orlando motioned to Sean’s jeans. Sean raised and eyebrow, and Orlando felt himself grow red. “Okay. Forget I asked.”

“Wait a minute. Are you blushing?” Sean put down his plate. “You ARE. Write this one in the books…the elf got flustered.”

“Speaking of which,” Orlando said, happy to change the subject. He dug into the basket and came out with something red and green and jingling. “Here. Your present.” He slapped the jingling mass onto his head, and Sean burst out laughing.

“What the hell is that?”

“Your Christmas Elf, of course,” Orlando said indignantly. Sean threw his head back and roared with laughter until tears ran down his face.

“Oh, fuck me.” Sean wiped away the tears. “You are too fucking much.”

“Thank you,” Orlando said primly, as primly as he could while looking like a complete idiot. He smiled at Sean, pulling the hat from his head. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Hear what?”

“Your laughter. I was worried about you.” Orlando looked out at the water. “Since you were so down.”

“You know, I actually forgot for five minutes.” Sean put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “Thanks, mate.”

“You’re welcome.” Orlando mustered all his nerve, praying to whatever Christmas deities were listening. He turned his head, took Sean’s hand in his, and pressed a gentle kiss to Sean’s palm. “Happy Christmas.”

Sean’s eyes widened. “Orli, what…”

“I’m sorry that she broke your heart, in more ways than one,” Orlando said softly. He had rehearsed his speech a few times, but now it was simply flowing out of him spontaneously. “I know you’ve been hurting, been lonely. I understand. I’m feeling the same way.”

Sean slowly withdrew his hand. “Orlando, that’s no reason to…”

“Just…wait.” Orlando blushed slightly. “This is taking everything I have, so don’t interrupt.” He waited for Sean’s nod. “I know people think I’m attractive. I know this because not only do people tell me, but they react to me in a different way. I can get any man or woman I want, though I prefer men. I could be somewhere right now, in one of the pubs that are actually open, getting any sort of offer. But I don’t want that. Not now. And it’s definitely not what I want from you.” Orlando played with the bells at the end of one of the elf hat tassels. “Viggo told me you’re lonely, but that you don’t want to be played. You’re not about casual sex. And, really, neither am I. Nothing better has ever come along, though, until you.”

“Hold on.” Sean held up a hand. Orlando bit his bottom lip and waited. “You talked to Viggo about me? Exactly what did he say?”

“Just that you were bi, that you were lonely, and that you didn’t want some sort of fling.”

“Okay. Carry on, then.”

“I hope it’s all right that he told me that,” Orlando said hurriedly, out of loyalty to Viggo. “You know he and I had…something, a while back. He knows me better than anyone here, even better than Elijah. He caught me looking at you, and saw something.” Orlando shrugged shyly. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it. I feel like it’s written all over my face every time I see you.”

“Most people are fairly thick when it comes to something like that.” Sean heaved a sigh. “What exactly are you trying to say, Orlando?”

“You don’t have to be alone on Christmas…or any day,” Orlando said finally. “I’m willing to fill that void for you, Sean, and I don’t mean sexually. I’d love that, yes…it fills a lot of my waking and sleeping moments.” Sean couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’m not saying I’m in love with you or anything, though I do love you for the amazing person you are. I just…I want to be the one that makes your gorgeous smile come back. It’s been gone too often lately.”

“Lad, do you realize that I am eighteen years older than you? That’s a whole adult person between us.”

“Didn’t realize you were into threesomes,” Orlando tried to joke. Sean didn’t smile. “To be brutally honest, the only reason age has ever crossed my mind is when I worried about not being mature enough for you. I’ve tried to change that. I…”

“Don’t.” Sean’s hands were on Orlando’s shoulders in an instant. “Never ever change for me. Not even a lock of hair. Understand?” Orlando nodded. “Christ, Orlando. This is…wow.”

“Right, wow,” Orlando echoed sadly. He started to put their trash and leftover food back into the basket. “I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“And I’m not feeling rejected, really. I know that I’m probably not good for you…you need someone a lot more stable. Maybe you and Viggo could…”

“Orlando, stop.” Sean took the containers from Orlando and set them down. “Me and Viggo are friends. That’s all we’ll ever be.”

“So you and I could be friends, too,” Orlando said, wondering if Sean could actually hear his heart crashing into his sandals.

“But maybe we could be more.” Sean’s hands came up to cup Orlando’s face. “You sweet boy. I don’t think I’ve ever been propositioned like this before.”

“It’s not really a proposition, don’t you see? It’s mmmphhh…” Orlando’s eyes widened as Sean’s lips met his. He sighed, falling into the kiss as hope bubbled in his chest.

“One thing you WILL have to change…you talk too bloody much when there really isn’t any need,” Sean murmured when he let Orlando up for air. “Silly elf.”

“Okay,” Orlando murmured breathlessly.

“Thank you…this is…probably one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten for Christmas, if not THE best,” Sean said.

“You’re welcome.” Sean’s face was inches away from Orlando’s, and Orlando wondered if it was obvious in his eyes how much he wanted another kiss. Sean smiled, and Orlando saw the smile-lines he loved so much accentuate Sean’s eyes before Sean leaned in to kiss him again. “Damn,” Orlando sighed when Sean released him. “Now what?”

“Normally, I think, in our past, if we did this with someone else, we’d end up shagging here on the beach,” Sean said. “And while the idea of shagging you is not a new idea to me, nor an unwelcome one, I don’t think it needs to happen right now.”

“You sure?” Orlando whined, then smiled to show he was kidding.

“Aye. No need to get sand in our unmentionable places.” Sean sat back, knees drawn up. “C’mere.”

Orlando scrambled to sit between Sean’s strong legs, his back against Sean’s chest. Sean wrapped his arms around Orlando, kissing the back of Orlando’s neck. “Merry Christmas, elf.”

“Your elf,” Orlando said, settling back to watch the water.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHRISTMAS ELF  
Two

 

Orlando changed clothes three times Christmas morning before finally realizing that it would look completely odd if he showed up for a picnic in clothes he might wear to a club. He finally decided on a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a faded red t-shirt, along with a pair of sandals.

He triple-checked the picnic basket, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. “It’s just Beanie,” he said out loud. “You’re being a crazy git.”

Orlando made sure a large blanket was safely piled around the basket before hopping into his car and heading for Sean’s. He pulled up along the side of the road in front of the tiny house allocated to Sean, and beeped the horn. Sean appeared in the doorway almost immediately, carrying a small cooler. “Fuck,” Orlando whispered to himself. Sean wore a green-grey sweatshirt and jeans, and Orlando knew, even from yards away, that the color of the shirt would bring out Sean’s eyes perfectly. It was going to be a long and literally “hard” day.

“You’re on time. I’m impressed,” Sean said, opening the back door of the car and carefully sliding the cooler onto the backset. “Our beverages,” he explained.

“It’s the Hobbits who make me late all the time. How many times must I tell you blokes that?” Orlando asked, exasperated. Sean chuckled and climbed into the car.

They made small talk as Orlando drove to the coast. Traffic was non-existent, and it didn’t take long to get where he wanted to go. “I don’t think I’ve been here before,” Sean said as Orlando parked the car in a tiny lot.

“I found this once while surfing. I kinda got washed up a bit farther down the beach than I wanted, but in the end it was worth it.” Orlando grabbed the basket and the blanket, while Sean retrieved the cooler. “It’s just a short walk to the sand.”

Sean followed him over a dune or two and down to the beach. “Gorgeous,” he commented, watching the waves break on a natural pier made of stone.

“Yeah,” Orlando said, but his eyes were on Sean. Sean glanced at him, but Orlando quickly busied himself opening the basket and setting out their lunch. 

Sean pulled out two bottles of beer and popped the caps. He handed one to Orlando, and held out his own bottle. “To an alternative Christmas.”

“To an alternative Christmas,” Orlando said with a sunny smile. “Much better than the original. Who needs snow?”

“And noise?”

“And commercialism?”

“And family,” Sean said, sighing.

“And stupid traditions like Christmas pies and Father Christmas,” Orlando added quickly.

“And mistletoe,” Sean said, laughing.

“Right.” Orlando forbade himself to think about kissing Sean under mistletoe. “So, dig in.”

“Whose ass did you kiss to get this stuff?” Sean asked, his mouth full of pasta salad.

Orlando blushed a bit. “No one…I asked Charlie in Catering for a special lunch, said it was for you. I think he has a crush on you.”

“I’m sorry, Orlando,” Sean said immediately. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you had to…flirt, to get our lunch.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s how people see me,” Orlando said, taking a big swallow of beer.

“No, it’s not.”

“Get serious, Sean. I know what I am to them. Happy-go-lucky Orli, without a care in the world except where he’s getting off next.” Orlando shrugged. “Oh well.”

“Have you ever tried to prove them wrong?” Sean asked.

“The important people know the truth,” Orlando said simply.

“Right.” Sean looked out at the waves. “A few degrees warmer and we could swim.”

“We could, if you were up to it,” Orlando challenged.

“I don’t know about you, but I neglected to bring trunks,” Sean said.

“You’re telling me you have nothing on under those?” Orlando motioned to Sean’s jeans. Sean raised and eyebrow, and Orlando felt himself grow red. “Okay. Forget I asked.”

“Wait a minute. Are you blushing?” Sean put down his plate. “You ARE. Write this one in the books…the elf got flustered.”

“Speaking of which,” Orlando said, happy to change the subject. He dug into the basket and came out with something red and green and jingling. “Here. Your present.” He slapped the jingling mass onto his head, and Sean burst out laughing.

“What the hell is that?”

“Your Christmas Elf, of course,” Orlando said indignantly. Sean threw his head back and roared with laughter until tears ran down his face. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Sean wiped away the tears. “You are too fucking much.”

“Thank you,” Orlando said primly, as primly as he could while looking like a complete idiot. He smiled at Sean, pulling the hat from his head. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Hear what?”

“Your laughter. I was worried about you.” Orlando looked out at the water. “Since you were so down.”

“You know, I actually forgot for five minutes.” Sean put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “Thanks, mate.”

“You’re welcome.” Orlando mustered all his nerve, praying to whatever Christmas deities were listening. He turned his head, took Sean’s hand in his, and pressed a gentle kiss to Sean’s palm. “Happy Christmas.”

Sean’s eyes widened. “Orli, what…”

“I’m sorry that she broke your heart, in more ways than one,” Orlando said softly. He had rehearsed his speech a few times, but now it was simply flowing out of him spontaneously. “I know you’ve been hurting, been lonely. I understand. I’m feeling the same way.”

Sean slowly withdrew his hand. “Orlando, that’s no reason to…”

“Just…wait.” Orlando blushed slightly. “This is taking everything I have, so don’t interrupt.” He waited for Sean’s nod. “I know people think I’m attractive. I know this because not only do people tell me, but they react to me in a different way. I can get any man or woman I want, though I prefer men. I could be somewhere right now, in one of the pubs that are actually open, getting any sort of offer. But I don’t want that. Not now. And it’s definitely not what I want from you.” Orlando played with the bells at the end of one of the elf hat tassels. “Viggo told me you’re lonely, but that you don’t want to be played. You’re not about casual sex. And, really, neither am I. Nothing better has ever come along, though, until you.”

“Hold on.” Sean held up a hand. Orlando bit his bottom lip and waited. “You talked to Viggo about me? Exactly what did he say?”

“Just that you were bi, that you were lonely, and that you didn’t want some sort of fling.”

“Okay. Carry on, then.”

“I hope it’s all right that he told me that,” Orlando said hurriedly, out of loyalty to Viggo. “You know he and I had…something, a while back. He knows me better than anyone here, even better than Elijah. He caught me looking at you, and saw something.” Orlando shrugged shyly. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it. I feel like it’s written all over my face every time I see you.”

“Most people are fairly thick when it comes to something like that.” Sean heaved a sigh. “What exactly are you trying to say, Orlando?”

“You don’t have to be alone on Christmas…or any day,” Orlando said finally. “I’m willing to fill that void for you, Sean, and I don’t mean sexually. I’d love that, yes…it fills a lot of my waking and sleeping moments.” Sean couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’m not saying I’m in love with you or anything, though I do love you for the amazing person you are. I just…I want to be the one that makes your gorgeous smile come back. It’s been gone too often lately.”

“Lad, do you realize that I am eighteen years older than you? That’s a whole adult person between us.”

“Didn’t realize you were into threesomes,” Orlando tried to joke. Sean didn’t smile. “To be brutally honest, the only reason age has ever crossed my mind is when I worried about not being mature enough for you. I’ve tried to change that. I…”

“Don’t.” Sean’s hands were on Orlando’s shoulders in an instant. “Never ever change for me. Not even a lock of hair. Understand?” Orlando nodded. “Christ, Orlando. This is…wow.”

“Right, wow,” Orlando echoed sadly. He started to put their trash and leftover food back into the basket. “I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“And I’m not feeling rejected, really. I know that I’m probably not good for you…you need someone a lot more stable. Maybe you and Viggo could…”

“Orlando, stop.” Sean took the containers from Orlando and set them down. “Me and Viggo are friends. That’s all we’ll ever be.”

“So you and I could be friends, too,” Orlando said, wondering if Sean could actually hear his heart crashing into his sandals.

“But maybe we could be more.” Sean’s hands came up to cup Orlando’s face. “You sweet boy. I don’t think I’ve ever been propositioned like this before.”

“It’s not really a proposition, don’t you see? It’s mmmphhh…” Orlando’s eyes widened as Sean’s lips met his. He sighed, falling into the kiss as hope bubbled in his chest. 

“One thing you WILL have to change…you talk too bloody much when there really isn’t any need,” Sean murmured when he let Orlando up for air. “Silly elf.”

“Okay,” Orlando murmured breathlessly.

“Thank you…this is…probably one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten for Christmas, if not THE best,” Sean said.

“You’re welcome.” Sean’s face was inches away from Orlando’s, and Orlando wondered if it was obvious in his eyes how much he wanted another kiss. Sean smiled, and Orlando saw the smile-lines he loved so much accentuate Sean’s eyes before Sean leaned in to kiss him again. “Damn,” Orlando sighed when Sean released him. “Now what?”

“Normally, I think, in our past, if we did this with someone else, we’d end up shagging here on the beach,” Sean said. “And while the idea of shagging you is not a new idea to me, nor an unwelcome one, I don’t think it needs to happen right now.”

“You sure?” Orlando whined, then smiled to show he was kidding.

“Aye. No need to get sand in our unmentionable places.” Sean sat back, knees drawn up. “C’mere.”

Orlando scrambled to sit between Sean’s strong legs, his back against Sean’s chest. Sean wrapped his arms around Orlando, kissing the back of Orlando’s neck. “Merry Christmas, elf.”

“Your elf,” Orlando said, settling back to watch the water.

 

THE END


End file.
